


Here Kitty Kitty

by Nevermore9



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm rolls over Bootsville, and Kat is terrified of thunder. Luckily Coop is their to make everything better.<br/>(Very fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

The house creaked with a jolting intensity, the entire structure swaying back and forth with aching groans and deep moans. Rattling the once tranquilly slumbering Mr. Kat from his cat bed with a forceful shock. The poor little feline tumbled into the coarse feeling carpet of the livingroom, face buried into the thick, stinging, bristles of the flooring.  
A short chuckle escaping from amused lips sent Kat angrily snapping from his embarrassing position, fury filled face now focusing to a seemingly oblivous Coop, nonchalantly resting on the sofa with a comic book stuffed close to his face.  
Mr. Kat hissed vehemently at the relaxed boy, who just tipped an eye over the page he was scanning to glare back to the dark eyed feline. Kat was fuming now, accepting the duel that Coop's gaze proposed. He stepped forward with dagger-like eyes, and even sharper claws bared for battle.  
CRACK!  
Kat flew pratically ten feet into the air, his frantic paws clinging to the ceiling above him, hanging on for all his frightened life. If Mr. Kat had had fur it would be standing straight on edge. His wild eyes were shut like locks with panic, pale violet skin crawling along a quivering body.  
As the roll of thunder passed over the two, Coop could only stare up to Mr. Kat with laughing mockery. It astounded him how such a hideous and dangerous little monster could be afraid of something as infantile as thunder and lightening; and now Coop was cracking up as his chest shook with amusement.  
Kat, nestled to the ceiling with angonizing terror, could only imagine shredding apart Coop like a piece of soggy paper. He'd pounce down onto the incessantly chuckling boy, if not for the fear that when he did another large clap wound shatter through his acute ears. Instead, with spider-like agility, Mr. Kat crawled hastily down the wall back to ground, trying to avoid any eye contact with the insufferable Coop; and started to creep slowly to the stairs, hoping he could just get to his lab without anymore issues of terror.  
From the corner of his eye Coop could spy the ugly feline creeping uneasily along the carpet. He couldn't help but shake his head at Kat's childish behavior. Though at the same time, the pitiful look on Kat's anxious face, panicky with a genuine unnerving fear. Coop almost felt sorry for the little creature, jittering with horror and confusion. Was he actually feeling bad for the furball?  
Mr. Kat took another cautious step, bracing in fearful anticipation for a strike of thunder that come at any moment.  
"Hey Kat."  
A jolt zapped up his spine, fear ravaging through him, until he became aware it was just a peep out of Coop. Coop? Why Coop? Nevertheless Mr. Kat turned to boy, sitting awkwardly on the couch, figeting nervously with his hands. "Umm-uh." He let out, his cheeks turning red with embarassment. Kat waited with a rare patience, though it seemed that Coop had lost his tongue.  
It was strange though, Coop usually shot insults back and forth quite quickly. Kat's large fan-like perked up as he studied the timid looking boy; and he realized that the was making a fruitlessly desperate to…console him?  
Coop twitched his fingers in angst, not one bit sure how to go about this. His whole idea was stupid anyway. What had Kat ever done for him? Why should he even attempt being nice to little rodent? Besides it was all probably just some sinister alien trick. Coop grit his teeth out of anger towards himself; but then he caught a little hairless paw stepping toward him, and his head tilted in shock. Mr. Kat was actually coming towards him, and not with a battle-ready hiss, but a curious meow.  
Before he knew it, Mr. Kat was at Coop's feet, looking to him with a trace of suspicion. Coop's mouth was just agape, staring to the cat with nervous confusion. He wasn't going to attack? Hiss? Scratch? No, it didn't appear so. Mr. Kat just stood there, the two's eyes locked together in bewilderment, wondering what the other would do.  
As if by some secret instinct Coop leveled his hands down very slowly, hoping he wouldn't suddenly feel a hundred claws in his skin, and gingerly gripped Mr. Kat under his arms. With the care of handling a baby, Coop lifted the curious cat, who didn't seem to mind being picked up, by Coop no less.  
Once Kat was placed gently into Coop's lap, he just curled up as if on his cat bed. It was strange sight seeing the two now, and if you had never met them before, you wouldn't know they were bitter enemies. It was an odd feeling too, Coop had never expierienced the feeling of the lithe feline's light-weight body snuggled peacefully in his legs. It was sort of…calming, actually.  
Mr. Kat strangely felt relaxed in Coop's calming lap. His fears of thunder and lightening just melted off into the warmth of the human body around. It was a safe feeling, nuzzling up against those jeans, Coop's jeans.  
The delicate touch of a human hand to Mr. Kat's velvetly smooth skin sent the feline into a deep purr. Coop could hardly believe it, Kat was actually purring, in his lap, to his hand! Honestly, he had never heard Kat make such a sound; but now here he was, here they were. Coop's hand stroked along Mr. Kat's spine with an almost tender affection, and the low purr seemed to intensify as his hand moved up to rub behind Mr. Kat's ear.  
Everything around them was so still and quiet, no thunder, just the soothing melody of rain drumming against the window outside. It was a tranquil setting, so much so that they could almost fall asleep, together, like that…almost.  
"Coop, were-!" Burt burst through the front door, alongside Millie, both of their clothes drenched, Burt's jaw dropping in shock at the sight he was greeted with. He could swear he was dreaming. Coop!? Kat!? Coop and Kat!?  
The boy on the couch put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He silenced in a whisper, before turning his attention back to the, now softly snoring, Mr. Kat. His eyes closed and head cuddling up into Coop's belly as Coop's hand still pet him kindly, Kat still seeming to purr in his dreams.  
"You ok, Son?" His father questioned, more softly, more than astonished.  
Coop breathed deeply, fingers still massaging the plushy head of Mr. Kat. The sleeping kitty in his lap, he kind of wished it would have gone on, just a little longer. "I'm just fine."


End file.
